Motherhood
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Quien es quien lleva en sí la Musica de la Guerra? ¿Quién es el heraldo de Immortan Joe?


_Este no es precisamente un fic. Es el desarrollo del headcanon original*, que no aparece en el filme y la razón por la que Coma, es quien es. Está dedicado a toda mi tripulación; todas mujeres, a bordo del Erasmus, desde las más jóvenes hasta la más vieja, listadas sin orden; FATUA-chan, Katrinna Le Fay, Van Krausser, AnnieAnnieAnnie, Alexandra, Yakumo-Kaiba, Nina, Aphrodita Kurumada-sama, Ari-chan._

 _De entre los muchos personajes de MadMaxFuryRoad –icónicos, abismales, poéticos, precisamente perfectos- quien llamó mi atención, fue este pequeño niño sordo-ciego (y, por consiguiente, mudo), colgando de los cables del Doof Warrior, sosteniendo su arpa-guitarra absurda y draconiana, tirando llamas a un mundo absurdo._

 _Con el rostro seco de su madre (otra mujer entre mujeres, al fin y al cabo) encima…_

 _Tenía que escribir sobre él; debe ser mi hijo perdido de otra época._

 _¡Ave, Imperator Furiosa! ¡Quienes morimos a cada segundo, en nombre de todo lo terrible que es vivir, te saludamos!_

 **Motherhood**

Olor dulce, polvo caliente y suavidad. Un trazo en el aire quemante, de otro olor /gasolina/. Luz de sol, aire sin colores y la manta cubriendo el cuerpecito.

El bebé dejó de llorar, cuando percibió que el cuerpo dulce y cálido que lo cubría, estaba vibrando. Los ecos le dijeron que había algo malo en él, en alguna parte, pero él sólo sentía afecto por todo lo que lo tocaba – y a él le gustaba tocar las cosas, de paso- y se dedicó a saborear la dulzura que venía de ella. Y ¿cómo sabía que era una ella? No lo sabía. Pero no importaba. Ella era algo bueno.

—Mátalo, Ravage…

La mujer miró a la Vuvalini, hija como ella, de una mujer. Hijas de las Muchas Madres, nacidas en El Camino, más allá de la perdición del Desierto Salado.

—Seed Keeper…

—No. No invoques mi piedad. No puede ver, no puede oír y por consiguiente, nunca hablará. Tiene el Mal Blanco en la sangre y no vivirá mucho. Sólo gastará nuestras reservas y te romperá el corazón, cuando haya que abandonarlo…

El bebé, inocente en su ignorancia, estiró la manita y jaló los cabellos de Keeper, que comenzaban a cubrirse de canas. La mujer sonrió y Ravage abrazó más aún a su pequeño.

—Tú lo has dicho, Seed Keeper. El niño va a morir ¿Qué mal puede hacerle un poco de cariño? ¿Acaso el sol y el agua en tus semillas no las hace crecer? ¿Acaso mi propio afecto no lo hará sufrir menos?

La Cuidadora de las Semillas no respondió; se dirigió a su motocicleta y comenzó el tedioso proceso de afinarla. Tendría que usarla para dar una vuelta al plantío de maíz y de frijoles, rezando A Quien Escuchara, porque necesitaban más lluvia de agua y menos de polvo. Si Ravage quería comportarse como una necia, allá ella.

Valkiria se acercó al pequeño nido improvisado, entre dos árboles, mantas y trapos de mil colores haciendo una hamaca pequeña.

—¿Cómo le has llamado?

Ravage pensó un instante.

—Coma. Es como si estuviera dormido o como si soñara. No se da cuenta de la realidad, en verdad.

Valkirya asintió.

—En verdad.

-0-

Pese al enojo de Seed Keeper o la seriedad de Valkirya o la desaprobación del resto, Ravage insistió en amamantar a su pequeño y cuidarlo como si fuese un niño normal. Incluso la hija más joven de Jabassa –que aún no tenía nombre- lo miraba con curiosidad, cuando encerraban a los pequeños en el Cono de Sombra, para que no se deshidrataran, en lo que el resto trabajaba. Y como ella, los demás terminaron por jugar con él.

De vez en cuando, Ravage sacaba su vieja guitarra y tocaba algo con ella. Coma entonces recargaba su cabecita contra el muslo de su madre, sentada en el piso, sintiendo la vibración, la dulzura, el calor. El sol se metía y la noche comenzaba a enfriar y Coma adivinaba en el sabor del polvo, el rugir de la próxima tormenta y sus truenos que harían saltar el piso.

Pero no tenía miedo. Ella estaba ahí y todos los demás y mientras las cosas continuaran de esa forma, Coma no tenía por qué quejarse.

Y eso, lo hacía feliz.

-0-

Vino el día en que Ravage montó su propia motocicleta y tuvo que salir al desierto, al circuito de guardia; había rumores, traídos por dos fugitivas (Valkirya las había rescatado) y no podían permitir que los cultivos peligrasen. Sin permiso de nadie (¿por qué había de pedirlo?) Ravage envolvió a su bebé en la mantita, lo acomodó en la canasta y arrancó, la moto gimiendo desesperadamente, en la madrugada.

Nunca regresó.

-0-

Coma supo que algo había pasado cuando el ruido aumentó hasta hacerse insoportable, cuando algo caliente le cayó encima –un líquido pegajoso— y cuando, por primera vez en su vida, el dolor se hizo presente. Patadas, golpes a lo largo de todo su cuerpecito y vibraciones terribles que no tardaron en aterrarlo y que lo hicieron gritar. Gritar terriblemente. Un grito sin voz y un llanto sin lágrimas –porque él no tenía ojos- y sus manos agitándose en una voz inútil.

AlgoDulce, que vivía pegado a él, de repente ya no estaba y Coma soportó el hambre y arrastrarse por el polvo, durante mucho tiempo. Un sol y dos noches, fue lo que pudo contar. La vibración lo despertó y era maligna y sorda; risa de gente (nunca había sentido algo parecido) risa de hombres; le quitaron su mantita, su ropa, lo cubrieron de polvo y Coma se quedó muy quieto, esperando. Esperando que la sed se terminara y aquello que lo mantenía vivo y lleno de ternura, regresara y se lo llevara de ahí. Algo rodó sobre la arena. Cabellos muy largos y suaves y olor dulce. Y, reconociéndola, Coma se aferró a ella.

Era un trozo de AlgoDulce…lo cual era muy raro. Y no vibraba. Y estaba llena de sustancia pegajosa. Y olía de manera extraña y el olor fue aumentando hasta hacerse insoportable.

Y luego, la Voz.

—¡Mediocres! ¡Quien fue el que hizo esto?

Mercilessly se acercó, inclinándose, el gesto de respeto, sin mirar las llagas hechas por el fallout, bajo el caparacho de plástico. Porque Immortan Joe era su líder y lo era todo y los llevaría hacia una redención donde ninguno de los otros habitantes del Desierto tendrian permitido siquiera pisar o acercarse. Cruzó sus dedos e hizo una reverencia.

—Gente de la Colina, Immortan. Es un Hijo de las Muchas Madres…

Immortan habría escupido, con desprecio, si la máscara de respiración no le estorbara. Las Vuvalini no eran un clan importante ni que le importara. Y sus propios Hijos de la Guerra no podían ser culpados de lo que hacían, durante su corta estadía en esta vida. El pequeño debería morir; era un mutante más, lleno de desgracias como todos ellos, como Joe mismo. Sin saber por qué, la simpatía nació en el pecho del hombre poderoso, por aquel pequeño.

—Quítenlo de esos despojos y denle de comer…

Mercilessly se atrevió a responderle.

—No podemos, Immortan. Muerde y araña a todo aquél que trate de quitárselos. La Gente de la Colina arrancó la cabeza de esa mujer y creemos que es su madre. El pérfido rabioso se niega a soltarla…

Immortan bufó, disgustado ¿Tenía que hacerlo todo él mismo? Bajó del auto y se acercó al pequeño, acariciando despacio, su cabeza…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo (¿horas? ¿Días? ¿Años?) Coma sintió el gesto de afecto. No un golpe ni dolor. Una caricia. El olor no era dulce –era parecido a la de la motocicleta— y había otros olores y otras vibraciones; /sal, sudor, sangre, cloro/. Con cuidado y sin lastimarlo, lo separó del trozo de AlgoDulce y lo cargó en brazos. Y un momento después, Coma sintió la familiar goma en la boca y mamó cuanto pudo.

A partir de ese momento, identificó a su benefactor y supo que AlgoDulce se había ido y lloró, en silencio y en oscuridad…

-0-

—¿Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, Orgánico?

—La arena y el sol funcionan, Immortan. Pero el tamaño iba a cambiar, de todas formas. No puedo evitar que se encoja…

Joe se habría jalado los cabellos, de impaciencia, si semejante gesto no implicara debilidad y él no podía demostrar semejante característica. El asunto era muy simple; cada vez que le quitaban al pequeño la cabeza de su madre, se ponía como loco, tirando mordidas, manotazos y araños. Y golpeándose a sí mismo y haciéndose daño. Flimsy, el Orgánico a cargo, había dado con un remedio; disecar la piel de la cabeza de la mujer, conservando el cabello hasta donde se podía. Y, al parecer, funcionaba…

… _Muy desvaído, desvanecido por la arena y el sol y la sal y la gasolina misma, el olor en la máscara que le cubrió el rostro, permanecía. Era AlgoDulce y podía llevarla consigo, a todas partes. Tenía comida y calor de nuevo y ella estaba y podía sentirla, cada vez que pegaba la máscara contra su rostro._

Miss Giddy se acercó al pequeño y Joe bufó; despreciaba a la anciana y envidiaba sus conocimientos, pero de acuerdo a la Ley, no podía hacerle nada. La MujerHistoria alzó un dedo y lo ensalivó, tocando la frente de Coma. El niño saltó, asustado y tomó la tatuada mano, llena de arrugas; ella lo guió, haciéndolo caminar a tumbos —los pasos torpes de un bebé— y en su carrera apresurada, Coma se tropezó contra la malla de un radiador abandonado en la entrada del garaje de los Steering Wheels. La vibración que hizo el cacharro lo estremeció y la MujerHistoria no dejó de notarlo. Giddy se volvió a Mercilessly.

—¿Qué ha sido de las cosas de su madre?

El Hijo de la Guerra torció la boca. Fue al rincón del amplio garaje y sacó una bolsa de cuero, muy usada. Había un pijama rojo, de mujer y una guitarra, partida por el mástil. Con la autoridad que le daba su cargo, Miss Giddy se enfrentó al gigantón.

—Repárala. Este pichón de humano la necesita…

-0-

Los demás Cachorros estaban aprendiendo; Immortan sabía que hay que aprovechar el talento natural de cada niño, de cada HijodelaGuerra, desde reparar un motor y mantener vivos los Muros Verdes hasta cantar en la noche. Matar se daba por descontado. De modo que cuando Giddy apareció, trayendo al pequeño refugiado de la mano, Immortan tuvo que tragarse la incredulidad. Los timbales resultaron demasiado para él y sus piernas no lograban sostenerlo del todo. Y entonces, apareció la guitarra. Y Giddy, recurriendo a uno de los muchos manuales grabados en su memoria, construyó un arnés con dos cuerdas y trozos de resorte y restos de una cama. Y por primera vez, Coma pudo sostenerse y saltar y eso, le encantó. Añadiendo la vibración y los tonos salvajes de la guitarra, que no tardó en aprender a tocar, Immortan no tardó en darse cuenta de que su intuición había sido la correcta y por absurdo que pareciera, el niño poseía un talento único…

Así fue como Coma se convirtió en la Música de la Guerra, a bordo del Doof Warrior…

-0-

 _El viento es rojo en mi cara y en mis manos_

 _La música sale de ellas y el fuego ruge_

 _No soy lo que los otros esperan o piensan; soy más, soy mejor_

 _Llevo el aviso de Guerra en mí, sale de mis manos, de mis ojos, de mi boca_

 _Anuncio al mundo el Poder de los que van conmigo_

 _Su alegría, su ruido, sus cancionesdeametralladora_

 _Sus cuchillos, su SangreBlanca como la mía_

 _Su razón de morir por la Gloria de El…_

 _Visto el rostro de Aquella que me amó_

 _Grito a todos lo que ella me enseñó_

 _El amor dulce, el calor dulce, el cariño_

 _Sepan que éste es mi mensaje;_

 _Polvo oro, cielo rojo y gasolina y ruido moverán al mundo_

 _Mi venganza por su muerte, ha llegado; tiemblen_

 _Oh, qué día, que hermoso día…_

 _-0-_

 _Mil gracias por leerme y por sus reviews. Namasté._

 _*De acuerdo al guion de la película, Coma fue encontrado por los WarBoys, después de una incursión de la Gente de las Colinas. El bebé –ciego, sordo y mudo- estaba abrazado a lo que, presumiblemente, era la cabeza de su madre; el cuerpo de ella yacía a poca distancia, aún en su motocicleta. Los WarBoys estaban burlándose de él y haciéndolo llorar, jalando la cabeza que sostenía en brazos. Immortan Joe vió esto, los regañó y adoptó y educó al pequeño,(bajo la guardia de Miss Giddy) al que luego convirtió en su Voz de Guerra, en el heraldo que daba señales con su poderoso riff, durante las batallas. Aunque su madre jamás aparece, es otra más de las heroínas de MMFR. Hice este metafic de desarrollo,porque Coma debía haber muerto. Y su genio se salvó, gracias a una mujer. Como todo, en la historia de Miller._


End file.
